Cuando el sueño terminó
by Saku Swan
Summary: Lo que los personajes sintieron durante la primer etapa de drásticos cambios...
1. Chapter 1

_Más allá de los sueños…_

**Disclaimer: Este es un universo Alterno y no tiene ninguna relación con Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles: Tokyo Revelations y sus personajes mas allá del uso de los nombres, personalidades, físicos y aptitudes fueron creados por el Fantástico Grupo CLAMP**

Me siento sumergida en el fondo del mar… todo es tan silencioso y relajante que me da mucho sueño… y no puedo abrir mis ojos…

_ ¡Despierta! – dice desesperadamente una voz. Es como si estuviera muy lejos Mio, apenas se la puede escuchar

_ ¿Quién? – es lo que llego a decir… pero no tengo ganas de abrir mis ojos. Quiero seguir acá, relajándome y escapándome de los problemas que me daría el volver a abrir mis ojos.

_ ¡Despierta! – sigue sonando insistente aquella voz que ahora reconozco que es de un hombre joven.

Pero luego vuelve el silencio… siento todo el cuerpo desganado. No tengo ganas de hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

_ ¡Despierta!

_ ¿Yo? - me atreví a cuestionar… capaz había mas personas a mi alrededor ya que eso no lo puedo decir porque no he visto el panorama.

_ Si. Si no despiertas pronto…

¿Que habrá querido decir con eso? No entiendo nada….

_ ¿Dónde estoy? – me cuestiono a mi misma…

Muevo mis brazos para poder sentir algo a mí alrededor pero… nada.

_ ¿En el agua? – abro mis ojos y gran sorpresa es la que me llevo. Realmente estoy sumergida en lo profundo del agua… y en la superficie se puede ver luz.

_ No puedes estar aquí… - ¡esa voz de nuevo! Pero ahora distingo que se encuentra atrás Mio. Todo se empieza a iluminar… me doy vuelta y noto una especie de capullo de araña o algo así que es de donde proviene toda la luminosidad. Tiene un montón de hilos que lo suspenden en el agua. Lo más raro es que puedo escuchar el canto parecido al de una sirena…

_ Tienes que despertar. Abre los ojos. O te quedaras atrapada en el sueño.

¿Qué diablos significa todo esto? ¿Abrir mis ojos? Si ya lo tengo abiertos. ¿Si no lo hago quedare atrapada en un sueño? ¿Todo esto es producto de un sueño?

No entiendo nada. Tengo muchas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta.

_ ¿Por qué estas aquí? – le pregunte. Ya se me están volviendo a cerrar los ojos…

_ Estoy durmiendo, pero tú tienes que abrir los ojos.

_ No puedo… - y se me cierran los ojos… - no puedo abrirlos.

De la nada una especie de torbellino de agua que sale desde aquel capullo comienza a atropellarme impidiendo que pueda respirar.

_ Tienes que hacerlo, si no la persona mas importante para ti…

Y ahora si que me asfixia… no puedo respirar… pero de alguna forma eso no me pone frenética… si que me molesta pero…

Todo se calma… siento una molestia… esa molestia de antes. Pero me he vuelto a dormir. Fui atraída junto a aquel capullo y ahora me encuentro adentro de el.

Siento la presencia de una pluma… la misma sensación que tengo cuando un recuerdo vuelve a mi cuerpo. Pero no puedo estar segura… estoy nuevamente inmersa en ese sueño…

_ Debes despertar, o de lo contrario, la persona mas importante para ti no volverá…

_ La persona mas importante… - es lo único que se me ocurre decirle a esa voz…

_ Una persona importante… - y a mi mente llegan todas las personas que conozco. Yukito, Touya nii-sama, papá, aquella chica que conocí en otro mundo, Tomoyo-Chan…

_ La persona mas importante para mí… - yuuko-san, kurogane-san, Fye san, moko Chan… ¿Shaoran? Debe de ser el… él es la persona mas importante para mí.

(**Aclaraciones… para referirme a Shaoran clon el que es dominado por fei wan lo llamo Shaoran-Kun y para al verdadero uso solamente Shaoran)**

Al darme cuenta abro mis ojos y grande es la sorpresa que me llevo… estoy encerrada en el capullo con agua pero enfrente mío… hay dos Shaoran que se miran con unas miradas que si pudieran matarían.

_ ¡Vosotros…! – es lo que puedo gritar. Estoy en shock y no entiendo nada.

Se dejan de observar para volver su mirada hacia mi… el Shaoran que se encuentra a la izquierda esta todo lastimado y lleno de sangre, su ropa esta toda hecha pedazos y lo que más me llama la atención es que tiene un ojo del mismo tono que el de Fye… y el otro tiene una especie de traje y en su cara posee un vendaje que le cubre su ojo derecho.

_ Shaoran-Kun… - no entiendo nada. ¿Cuál es el verdadero Shaoran? Creo que es el que tiene el ojo del mismo tono que el de Fye… tiene una mirada que… la reconozco… me mira con tristeza pero esa tristeza la reconozco…

Del Shaoran con el ojo azul sale una especie de pelota que tiene el símbolo del Feng shui y se dirige al otro con el parche…

_ La mitad del corazón que te entregue hace ya mucho. Una vez el sello desapareció, ese mago intentó devolvértela. Junto con el ojo izquierdo que tú le arrebataste… - ahora comprendo que de verdad es el ojo de Fye y eso me provoca tristeza… ¿Qué ha pasado mientras he estado dormida? – Pero una vez roto el sello, no hay modo de que lo recuperes. – y luego de decir eso la pelotita se introduce en el Shaoran con el parche que se saca para mostrar sus ojos… los dos son marrones. – aquel mago lo sabía… y aún así se arriesgo. Probablemente así sea.

¿Qué Fye se arriesgo y le dio un ojo a Shaoran? ¿Qué significa todo esto? La situación ya me esta provocando angustia…

Intento analizar la situación pero todo ocurre tan rápido… Según ese Shaoran él le dio a Shaoran-Kun la mitad de su corazón cuando fue clonado… O sea que todo este tiempo… ¿no fueron verdaderos? ¿Qué el Shaoran que conozco no es más que una copia sin sentimientos?

Eso no puede ser posible… recuerdo cuando me desperté de mi sueño el estaba sosteniéndome mi mano, cuando nadie me creyó que yo podía ver a la princesa Emeralde él si lo hizo y por sobretodo se jugo la vida por ayudarme a recuperar mi memoria… alguien sin sentimientos no haría algo así… o al menos eso necesito creer…

Puedo ver que ahora ellos dos se observan como estudiando los próximos movimientos del otro… Esto no puede seguir así…

_ ¡Shaoran-Kun! ¡Kurogane-san! ¡Fye-san! ¡Moko-Chan! – grito desesperadamente logrando que los dos Shaoran me miren… uno tiene su mirada con impotencia y el otro la mantiene fría y distante… este último es mí Shaoran…

El Shaoran que tiene unas raras insignias en su ropa deja de observarme para dirigiese hacia Shaoran-Kun quien no quita sus ojos de mi…

_ Siempre he estado observándolo todo a través de tu ojo derecho – esto llama la atención de Shaoran-Kun- Todo lo que os ha ocurrido y las personas a las que habéis conocido. – ahora Shaoran libera toda esa rabia que tiene – el sentir que esa princesa es lo mas importante para ti no proviene de mi corazón, ¡sino del tuyo!

Y Shaoran-Kun por algún motivo, como si lo que hubiera dicho el otro Shaoran lo molesto, comienza a atacar.

Empieza una danza de golpes y patadas que hacen que Shaoran de los dos ojos marrones tenga que retroceder debido a una patada en su estomago. Lo que no entendí fue esa mirada de sorpresa en la cara de kurogane-san al ver el estomago de ese Shaoran.

Mi Shaoran-Kun no deja de darle patadas y golpes al otro que apenas puede defenderse. De pronto kurogane-san le grita a moko-Chan

_ ¡la katana, aunque sea la del mocoso!

_ ¿eh? – dice una desconcertada mokona…

_ ¡que me la des! – responde un enfadado kurogane-san

_ ¡si! – y dicho esto mokona expulsa de sus adentros una gran espada en dirección a kurogane-san.

Pero Shaoran-Kun se da cuenta de esto y no se de donde ha sacado ese poder pero con un hechizo logro atraer aquella katana hacia su persona. Kurogane-san se muestra muy frustrado.

Lo que le sigue a continuación me sorprende. Shaoran-Kun hace un conjuro para su katana y con un ágil movimiento unas llamas salen dirigidas hacia su contrincante el cual pega un grito al recibir el ataque…

_ ¡Shaoran-Kun! – grite histéricamente al darme cuenta que las llamas invadieron todo el lugar. Me siento tan impotente aquí dentro. Este capullo es demasiado duro…

_ ¡Sakura! ¡Kurogane! ¡Fye! ¡Shaoran! – grita con el mismo tono una preocupadísima mokona.

Ya no soporto todo este ambiente de destrucción. Éste aunque lo parece no es el Shaoran-Kun que lograba calmarme en mis momentos de angustia, no es el mismo Shaoran-Kun que siempre lograba hacerme sonreír… no es MI Shaoran-Kun… ahora las lagrimas se apoderan de mi…

_ ¡Shaoran-Kun! ¡Shaoran-Kun! – le grito una y otra vez intentando que fije su mirada en mi. Grito buscando una forma de hacerlo reaccionar… pero ni se percata de mi…

De la nada se puede ver al otro Shaoran… parece lastimado pero no tanto…

_ Al darte la mitad de mi corazón, te lo dije a través del espejo: hasta que el sello del ojo derecho se rompiera y el corazón que te di regresase a mi, tendrías tiempo para desarrollar un corazón propio… ¡yo confíe en eso! – Grita, pero Shaoran-Kun se muestra indiferente a la situación mientras yo escucho atentamente toda la situación… - creí en que todos los días que pasaste junto a estas personas… ¡harían creer en ti tu propio corazón! Pero sino, si cuando el sello se liberase, aun no había dado tiempo a ello, y seguías careciendo de corazón, si continuabas siendo un ser artificial, carente de emociones y humanidad… ¡yo mismo te eliminaría! – y a todo esto el ha conjurado una rara espada - ¡! – y con esas palabras un trueno golpea a Shaoran-Kun empujándolo contra el suelo rocoso. Al fin pude notar el dolor en su faz…

Rápidamente aquel Shaoran con el poder del trueno se dirige hacia Shaoran-Kun… ¡lo va a matar! ¡Yo no puedo permitir eso!

_ ¡Detente! – le pido a aquel Shaoran- ¡no mates a Shaoran-Kun!

Lo que no entiendo es porque la persona a la que estaba defendiendo clava su espada en la pierna del contrincante…

No lo puedo creer… Mi Shaoran-Kun no atacaría nunca a alguien de esa manera… tan traicionera.

El Shaoran que ha sido lastimado cae rendido al suelo… ha sido inmovilizado. Mientras que Shaoran-Kun se dirige hacia el capullo, se dirige hacia mi…

Levanta su espada en forma atacante y me mira vaciamente… ¿me atacara?

_ ¿Shaoran-Kun?

La decisión se apodera de sus ojos. Me va a atacar… escuche el sonido de la espada rompiendo el espacio así que cerré los ojos esperando mi muerte…

Los segundos pasan y no siento dolor… me atrevo a abrir mis ojos y me doy cuenta que ha rasgado el capullo y el agua comienza a filtrarse por esa abertura…

Cuando finalmente el agua ha desaparecido de aquel lugar Shaoran-Kun pasa a mi lado. Como si yo no fuera nada…

Parece que va a atacar a aquella crisálida de la que salía esa insistente voz que me acompaño. Shaoran-Kun logra rasgar la crisálida… ¿también lastimará a aquella persona?

_ ¡No! – le exclamo y corro hacia aquel lugar… pero me detengo al ver que lo único que quería es la pluma que sale de aquel lugar. Un recuerdo mas… una pluma mas…

Shaoran-Kun se acerca a mi y me estrecha contra su cuerpo… no entiendo nada pero no siento la calidez de su alma.

Su mirada no se aleja de la mia… me mira penetrantemente mientras suelta la pluma para que ésta entre en mi…

_ ¡No! – le pido mientras mi mirada va hacia la suya… si el me devuelve mi recuerdo yo volveré a caer en un sueño. Y es lo que menos deseo en este momento... ¿Quién sabe cuantas cosas mas podrían suceder mientras duermo? - ¡espera! – le suplico pero para ese entonces la pluma se fundía en mi pecho provocándome un pequeño soñoliento…

_ ¿Shaoran-Kun?- es lo que pregunto. Como buscando una respuesta. Me sigue mirando con esa indiferencia, con esa frialdad, con ese vació carente de sentimientos…

_ Recuperare las plumas… - por fin dice algo. Pero su tono es igual al de sus ojos. Sin sentimientos. – cueste lo que cueste. En este mundo ya no hay mas plumas, así que no hay razón para permanecer en el. Buscare plumas en el próximo mundo.

Dicho esto noto que se abre un portal dimensional… pero eso no importa. Quiero aprovechar a verlo. Me sigue sosteniendo entre sus brazos haciéndome sentir un poco menos triste.

Me mira como nunca me miro… una mirada de despedida…

Al ver el portal Shaoran-Kun me suelta de aquel abrazo para así yo caer rendida al suelo… se dirige hacia aquel portal pero yo no quiero que se me aparte…

¿Se va a ir realmente? ¿Éste es el final? ¡No! ¡No puede terminar así! ¡Al menos me jugaré por él!

Antes de que se vaya le sujeto su mano ensangrentada logrando así que frene su partida y me mire…

_ No te vayas… - le supliqué con mis ojos llorando… sus ojos habían adquirido un sentimiento… tristeza. Pude presentir que a él también le dolía irse… no se porqué lo hace. Es como si tuviera que seguir las órdenes de alguien…

Su ojos tristes cambiaron a unos decididos y se suelta de mi mano… de repente me siento desamparada. Se ha ido…

Se esta yendo… y no le importo verme llorando. Me siento muy triste y vacía al sentir que todo nuestro amor desapareció así como si nada…

Con mi mano extendida puedo ver como camina hacia otra dimensión sin siquiera darse la vuelta para dedicarme una mirada de despedida…

Con la poca fuerza que me queda… aclare mi voz de entre los sollozos para así entre lágrimas y penas poder decir por última vez el nombre de la persona que es más importante para mí… el nombre de la persona que amo…

_ Shaoran-Kun… - y dicho esto Sakura cae en el sueño que le provoca el recuperar una pluma…

De repente de aquella crisálida emerge aquel joven que Sakura oía…

La recoge entre sus brazos y le dice:

_ Perdóname… te he hecho despertar en el momento mas doloroso… - y contempla a Sakura que, a pesar de estar sumergida de nuevo en un sueño, derrama lagrimas.

Sakura ha quedado sola en este duro viaje. La persona que siempre se ha arriesgado por ella ya no está y en su lugar solo queda un triste vacío.

¿Qué desgracias le esperarán aun a estos viajeros?

**NOTA DE AUTORA **

**Hola a todos! Bueno espero que les haya gustado este fic que es medio tristón ¿no? Pero déjenme decirles que se me había venido la inspiración de hacer algo así y en 2hs lo hice todo. **

**Como verán esta basado en los dos primeros ovas… así que si les gusto pueden esperar a ver el 3ero de los ovas de Tokio Revelation. **

**¡Gracias, por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic! TT**

**¡Hasta Luego! ¡Byeeeeeeeeeee! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**El sueño que la princesa vio...**

**Disclaimer: Este es un universo Alterno y no tiene ninguna relación con Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles: Tokyo Revelations y sus personajes mas allá del uso de los nombres, personalidades, físicos y aptitudes fueron creados por el Fantástico Grupo CLAMP**

Las miradas de aquellos hombres reflejaban el epilogo de una ardua lucha... Desconfianza y venganza...

El joven que provenía de otro mundo prepara su mágica espada mientras que el Ninja se aferra a su compañero mal herido

Que esta en sus brazos en un intento de no provocar una pelea, Aunque sus ojos revelan otra cosa... quiere respuestas y las obtendrá a toda costa.

_ Esperad-dice la bruja de las dimensiones. Los dos contrincantes apartan sus vistas que se dirigen hacia el lugar de procedencia de la voz.

_ Ese Shaoran era prisionero de la persona que mató a tu madre. Además... incluso él mismo desconocía donde se encontraba.

Kurogane mira a este "nuevo Shaoran" que a su vez lo observa con falsa valentía.

_ Bruja, luego quiero que me lo cuentes... todo.

Se acercan aquellos hermanos vampiros... uno de aquel dúo carga en sus brazos a la princesa, que pese a estar sumida en su

Sueño profundo continúa derramando lágrimas que se deben a la tragedia personal que esta sufriendo.

"Shaoran" la mira con cautela y con un extraño sentimiento que refleja tristeza.

Las cosas se ponen en marcha, Fye esta malherido así que deciden ir a toda marcha hacia el piso que les sirve como sala de emergencia.

Lo recuestan en una amplia cama a el y a la princesa Sakura que aun sigue con el rostro contracturado y con lagrimas.

La enfermera del edificio intenta salvar a Fye pero no hay mucho que ella pueda hacer. No hay suficiente equipo ni medicinas como para poder ayudar al joven mago.

_ Es imposible... - finalmente declara.

_ ¿Que quieres decir? - declara una angustiada mokona.

_ La extracción del globo ocular... puede inducir a un shock postraumático en personas corrientes. Además en este país no tenemos medicamentos suficientes...

_ ¿Que... le va a pasar a Fye? - pregunta el animalito blanco. - ¡Yuuko, por favor! ¡Fye se va a morir! ¡Yuuko!

Todos ven los intentos de ella... fue la única que se atrevió a rogarle a la bruja dimensional. La cual no sabe que hacer debido a que todo tiene un costo. Se muestra resignada.

_ No importa...

_ ¡Fye!

_ Si sigo viviendo... La magia de Shaoran-Kun también lo hará. Y a pesar de ser sólo la mitad... es inconmensurable. A él... no podrán detenerlo. - Declara un dolorido y acongojado Fye.

¡Crack! Se escucha el romper de las piedras de la pared de la sala que ha roto Kurogane en un intento de liberar la frustración que le ocasiona la situación. Este acto atrae la mirada de algunos ya que se han asustado.

_ ¡¿Cómo puedes pretender resignarte de esa manera? - Corre hacia el lugar en el que se encuentra recostado el mago y lo toma por la camiseta negra que posee y amaga propinarle un golpe.

_ ¡Para Kurogane! - grita chillonamente mokona.

_ Lo siento... - dice el moribundo y luego se desmaya. El fuerte espadachín aun lo mira con ira y recelo. Y Shaoran demuestra pena por la situación...

_ Bruja, ¿hay alguna forma de salvarlo?

_ La hay-dice yuuko y todos ven una esperanza.- pero si lo hago yo, el precio seria demasiado elevado.

_ Como me temía, el agua de acuífero ha desaparecido. - cuenta la noticia uno de los habitantes del edificio.

_ Es porque yo he aparecido allí. - Carga con la culpa Shaoran...

_ No. Es por mi culpa. - lo contradice Subaru. - Nada mas llegar a este mundo, el poder que yacía en el fondo del acuífero me arrastro hacia el. Mientras dormía... el que arrastro a esta chica hasta el fondo del agua fui yo. - la observa a Sakura quien aun sigue con el rostro dolorido y lloroso. - Por eso, que después ocurriera lo que ocurrió en el acuífero... fue culpa mía.

_ Da igual de quien sea la culpa, el agua ya no volverá. ¿Se te ocurre alguna solución? - cuestiona una joven mujer de cabellos blancos.

_ Si - contesta el mas calmo de los Hnos. vampiros - Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. - le dice a la bruja dimensional.

_ Pues si- esta de acuerdo ella.

_ Tengo un deseo. Quiero agua... para poder llenar el acuífero.- todos lo observan con asombro al escuchar su decisión.

_ Eso tiene un precio. De la misma manera que tuviste que pagar un precio para viajar entre dimensiones.

_ Lo se.

_ Kurogane pídeme tú a mí el agua para llenar el acuífero. Y entonces, a cambio de pedir el deseo de Subaru, le pedirás a él, a Subaru... que le de sangre de vampiro a Fye. La sangre de vampiro tiene un poder de regeneración muy superior al de los humanos. Esa sangre hará que Fye no muera. Pero... como el impedir que Fye muera es tu deseo, y no el de Fye, deberás cargar tú con la responsabilidad de hacerle vivir.

_ ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - pregunta cautelosamente Kurogane.

_ Te convertirás en "su presa". Cuando beba la sangre de Subaru, deberá también beber la tuya a la vez. De ese modo, Fye solamente podrá alimentarse de tu sangre.

_ Pero si le pasa algo a Kurogane, entonces Fye... - medita tristemente mokona.

_ Morirá...

_ De acuerdo, yo pagaré el precio del agua - dice en un arrebato Kurogane.- así que dale tu sangre.

_ No lo hagas... - pide forzosamente Fye.

_ ¡Cállate! Si tanto deseas morir, seré yo quien te mate. Hasta entonces, vive.

Kamui no esta de acuerdo en que Subaru entregue la sangre para que se pueda realizar el pago. Entonces ofrece su sangre. Se crea un corte en el brazo y comienza a borbotear sangre. Luego le hace un mismo tajo a Kurogane en la muñeca y mezclan sus sangres. Las gotas de sangre que chorrean caen en la boca de Fye, comenzando así con la dolorosa transformación a un vampiro.

_ Pese a que, la sangre que le fue dada a Fye proviene de vampiros puros, el poder regenerativo es mayor pero igualmente las heridas que fueron hechas antes de la transformación quedan, la cuenca de su ojo va a quedar vacía.

El joven mago se revuelca en la cama debido a que la transformación es muy dolorosa por eso Kurogane le pide a Shaoran que cargue a la princesa en sus brazos y la aleje de allí. Él lo hace rápido y entonces le entrega el parche que el antes el tenia para ocultar su ojo.

La transformación ha acabado y Fye cae rendido en la cama para quedarse profundamente dormido. Kamui les aconseja que lo dejen dormir porque debe de estar cansado.

_ Todavía hay muchas cosas que tienes que contarme... pero lo primero es el agua - dice el Ninja a yuuko.

Yuuko les entrega, mediante mokona, unos recipientes que contienen agua de la naturaleza y por eso es inconmensurable la cantidad de agua que salía. Ahora el edificio estaba proporcionado de agua y además tenía unos nuevos habitantes debido a que la banda de la torre, mediante un trato, había conseguido habitar en aquel lugar.

La hora del pago del agua se acerco... Primero se ofreció Kurogane, pero le corto las palabras Shaoran y termino ofreciéndose la princesa, que para ese entonces había despertado.

_ Yo me encargare de ello. - dice firmemente la princesa. - Por favor cuéntenme... todo lo que ha ocurrido mientras yo dormía.

Sakura se entera de que Kurogane se ha convertido en la presa de Fye, debido a que para salvar su vida ahora es un vampiro. Ella se cambia de ropa y la equipan con armas para salir en la búsqueda de un raro artefacto que yuuko le ha pedido.

_ ¡Yuuko, la lluvia de este país hace mucho daño! Y también hay monstruos muy grandes... ¡es muy peligroso! - cuenta angustiada el pequeño bollo blanco.

_ Por eso debe ir sola al lugar que le he indicado... Ese será el precio.

La princesa se acerca hacia Shaoran y Kurogane quienes veían como ella se equipaba para el viaje.

_ Lo siento - le dice a Shaoran- si no hubiera hecho que te detuvieras... - Shaoran la mira tristemente a Sakura... ella estaba enfrente del el junto con mokona. La voz de la princesa también era triste, pero no poseía aquella calidez que tanto la caracterizaba... hasta se podría decir que el tono de su voz era frío. - Por favor, ahora descansa. Moko-Chan, descansa tu también ¿si?- y acaricia la cabeza de su pequeña compañera.

_ Cuida de Fye-san, por favor. - le pide la princesa a Kurogane.

_ Diga lo que diga, se que nada te detendrá. Márchate. Nosotros estaremos aquí, esperándote hasta que vuelvas. - dice el espadachín.

También es impresionante como han cambiado los roles. El que siempre alegraba las situaciones y les daba el apoyo moral era Fye... y en estos momentos el que se encargaba de eso es Kurogane. Él se había transformado en una especie de capitán, en una especie de padre. Los roles se habían invertido y los sentimientos cambiado. La alegría frente a las adversidades fue reemplazada por una sonrisa forzosa que detrás esconde una gran tristeza.

Mientras los demás esperaban la princesa recorría los extraños lugares de aquel país de tokyo. De repente ,mientras utilizaba una motocicleta bastante avanzada de tecnología, que se la había dado el hno del cazador de los Hnos. vampiros, unas serpientes enormes salen del suelo y amenazan con lastimarla. Sakura esquiva victoriosamente unos cuantos obstáculos hasta que de la nada sale un mounstro enorme que la golpea y la hace chocar contra un edificio seguramente ocasionándole una gran cantidad de dolor.

De vuelta en el edificio del gobernador, Shaoran y mokona tienen una pequeña conversación:

_ Tu nombre... también es Shaoran, ¿no?- pregunta tímidamente

_ Si... - responde el joven prisionero.

_ Estando tanto tiempo encerrado tú solo, debes de haberte sentido muy triste, ¿verdad?- le cuestiona con compasión.

_ No, porque los veía. Observaba su viaje a través de mi otro yo.

_ ¡Pero eso es aún más triste, porque mokona y los demás se lo pasaban muy bien! También hemos sufrido mucho, y hemos pasado por momentos duros... ¡Pero siempre estábamos muy felices!... - para este entonces mokona ya estaba llorando... Ella tiene la habilidad de sentir lo que sienten los corazones de los demás. Así que lo que no expresaba Shaoran de cierto modo lo expresaba mokona.- Seguro que... te hubiese gustado viajar con nosotros, ¿verdad?

"Viajar con ellos..." _ Pues si... - "me hubiera gustado viajar con ellos ya que de este modo seria todo diferente y yo no tendría que buscar algo que era Mio desde el principio" piensa Shaoran mientras acaricia a mokona intentando calmar sus lagrimas.

Volviendo con Sakura... ella tiene atrapada la pierna en los restos de la moto y para peor aquel mounstro que había ocasionado su choque vuelve para acabar con su trabajo. La princesa trata desesperadamente de sacar su pierna de allí para poder escapar pero no puede... por eso no le queda otro recurso que acudir mas que a la...

¡Paf, paf, paf!

Pistola... Luego de este hecho su cuerpo tiembla... aquella dulce niña que siempre fue tan inocente había matado por primera vez. Se tranquiliza y recupera la brújula que venia incorporada en la destrozada moto...

"lo siento... "- piensa Sakura mientras observa al mounstro muerto.- "pero debo encontrar lo que me pidió yuuko para poder lograr mi objetivo"-y vuelve la firme decisión en su mirada.

Vuelve en busca de su meta... llega a un camino muy vertical el cual amenaza con ser extremadamente peligroso, pero aun así sigue. Mientras escala se resbala y cae en caída libre hacia abajo. De no ser que se aferra a un palo de metal, ella habría muerto. Pero desafortunadamente se le resbala de las manos y cae justo sobre un metal oxidado y filoso el cual se clava en su pierna. El dolor es impresionante... Pero debe sufrir, no vale la pena ganar si no luchas por ello.

Llega cojeando literalmente a una gran cueva muy rocosa. A pesar de estar todo oscuro ella puede ver lo pedido por yuuko. Un tipo raro de huevo que despide una luz celeste. Cuando se adentra más en la cueva descubre que hay un mounstro. Una serpiente de dos cabezas. Ella retrocede pero su pierna atravesada por el metal entra en contacto con el agua acida provocándole un dolor adicional a su pierna.

Al no ver más escapatoria, ella enfunda su arma apuntándole a la serpiente. El reptil la hace volar y chocar contra una pared de rocas gracias a un rápido y veloz coletazo. Cae rendida al suelo y su arma esta lejos. Esta en una situación critica, su vida esta en peligro.

Velozmente se para y corre hacia su arma y le dispara a la serpiente dos tiros en una de sus cabezas... pero aun esta viva y se acerca por lo que descarga 3 tiros mas en su otra cabeza dando por finalizada la vida de aquel ser. Su 2da victima. Pero lo malo de este ataque victorioso es que la pesada serpiente cae encima de ella asfixiándola y lastimándola más aun.

Como puede se zafa y se dirige en busca de su recado. Atravesando el agua acida con mucho esfuerzo llega victoriosa hacia aquel huevo luminoso. Lo toma en sus manos y en voz alta dice:

_ A partir de ahora yo... aunque haga daño a otros y les arrebate sus posesiones, aunque lo haga por egoísmo y después tenga que pagar por ello, aunque deba pagar por todo lo que haya hecho... aun así... aun así, yo... quiero recuperar... el corazón que has perdido, Shaoran-Kun.

Listo, ya tiene el pedido por lo tanto comienza su viaje de vuelta. Le resulta difícil poder bajar por aquel tipo de acantilado por eso es que a pocos metros del suelo cae desplomada. Chequea que no se haya roto el huevo y busca la brújula. Lastima, se ha roto.

"¿como haré para volver?" se pregunta la princesa. Pero es ahí cuando descubre las huellas que ha dejado y las gotas de sangre que chorreaban de ella.

Aquella pista no dura por mucho y se pierde. Es entonces cuando una niña con un uniforme escolar y dos colitas le hace gestos para que ella la siguiera.

Ella mucho no entendía que hacia allí esa niña pero decide seguirla. Nunca estuvieron cerca ni charlaron por lo que ella supuso era un espíritu.

Finalmente divisa aquel edificio en el que pacientemente la debían de estar esperando Kurogane, mokona, Fye y... Shaoran. Sus fuerzas se agotan y cae al suelo. Rápidamente los hombres corren en su auxilio.

_ Lo siento... - dice la princesa al mago. Mientras lo sujeta por los brazos. - No pude hacer nada... cuando mas sufrías, Fye-san... ¡Lo siento! - su mirada se cruza con la de el.- Incluso ahora... estoy segura de que sufres mucho mas que yo.

_ Sakura-Chan... - dice Fye quien se siente conmovido por las palabras de ella.

_ Aun así... Me alegro de que estés vivo. - le declara.

Fye se emociona y la abraza. Llora al ver todo lo que ella hizo y por las palabras que le ha dedicado. Nunca nadie había expresado algo así por el.

Ingresan en el edificio y contactan a yuuko. Fye sostiene a Sakura contra su cuerpo como tratando de consolarla y de cuidarla.

_ Con esto doy por recibido el pago del agua.- les dice la bruja dimensional.-Princesa Sakura, aquel que te arrebato tus recuerdos en las ruinas del país de Clow... es un hombre llamado Fei Wang Reed. La verdadera intención de Fei Wang era dispersar tus recuerdos.

"No puede ser... "_ ¿Con que propósito?- pregunta tristemente Sakura.

_ Para cumplir su deseo. Para que Fei Wang pueda cumplir su deseo, necesita dos cosas. La primera es aquello que aguarda bajo las ruinas del país de Clow, La otra es que tú, princesa Sakura, busques tus recuerdos a lo largo de diferentes mundos. A través de diferentes dimensiones, incluso de diferentes tiempos, creando "recuerdos" de todos los mundos visitados.

_ Cuando empezamos el viaje, ¡Sakura estaba siempre dormida! Aunque ya no lo este, ¡es imposible que recuerde algo de cuando dormía! - trata de razonar mokona.

_ Lo que Fei Wang quiere obtener de la princesa Sakura no son los recuerdos de su corazón, Sino los almacenados en su cuerpo. El poder de almacenar los recuerdos de los diferentes mundos en su cuerpo es el poder capaz de cambiar el mundo que la princesa Sakura posee. Por ese motivo, Fei Wang envío las plumas de los recuerdos de la princesa Sakura a diferentes mundos. Para que te embarcaras en un viaje para encontrarlas y reunirlas. Además, Fei Wang capturo a "Shaoran", que estaba al tanto de su plan, y creo al otro Shaoran, cuyo principal objetivo era reunir todas las plumas. Asesino a la madre de Kurogane y destruyo su país.

La princesa Sakura no puede creer nada de lo que le cuentan, por culpa de ella estas personas han sufrido... no, solo estas personas no hay sufrido muchísimas mas lo habían hecho seguramente. Además el sueño que había visto al recuperar la pluma... No esto no puede seguir así. No puede seguir lastimando a estas personas... hay que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Su concentración vuelve a la conversación...

_ Fye, contigo sucede lo mismo. Aunque lo que estaba planeado y lo que no... Ya lo sabias ¿no es cierto?- el joven mago se siente deprimido pero todo eso se desvanece al sentir el roce de las manos de Sakura contra las suyas. Entonces le regala una sonrisa sincera frente a toda esta falsedad- Para que Sakura pudiera atravesar diferentes dimensiones, y pudiera crear "recuerdos" sin que su vida peligrase, se los reunió a todos ustedes, para que fueran compañeros de viaje. El hecho de que se conocieran y emprendieran este viaje sin duda había sido planeado. Pero ustedes también han tomado sus propias decisiones. Al igual que también pueden elegir que harán a partir de ahora. - les cuenta la bruja de la tienda de deseos.

_ Continuare... este viaje. Para buscar a Shaoran-Kun... - dice Sakura mientras se reincorpora del regazo de Fye. Todos los observan como no pudiendo comprender que es lo que le pasa a ella por la mente. Ya enterada de los planes que hay para su destino ella decide proceder por aquella persona.

_ Si continúas el viaje en busca de Shaoran-Kun, estarás de acuerdo a los planes de Fei Wang. - le aclara yuuko.

_ Aun así... iré. - dice firmemente la princesa del país de Clow.

_ Yo... también quisiera ir contigo.- dice el mago vampiro.- El que era mi ojo izquierdo es ahora el ojo derecho de Shaoran, y ya que la magia procedente del mismo origen se atrae, a lo mejor te puedo ser de ayuda para buscar a Shaoran-Kun.

_ ¿Esto lo que realmente deseas, Fye-san? ¿No estarás ocultando lo que realmente quieres hacer?- le cuestiona la princesa.

_ Esto es lo que realmente quiero hacer... mi única princesa. - le dice y le toma la mano y se la besa en un gesto que comúnmente se le realiza a la realeza.

_ ¡Mokona también quiere seguir viajando con ustedes! ¿Y tu, Kurogane? - pregunta el pequeño ser.

_ Aun quiero volver a Japón, mi deseo no ha cambiado. Pero hay otras cosas que si lo han hecho. Supongo que no importa... ser fiel a más de una promesa.

_ Kurogane-san... - dice la joven que se siente sorprendida por el gesto del antes insensible espadachín.

_ ¿y tu, Shaoran? - le pregunta yuuko.

_ Hay algo que deseo recuperar. Quizás ya no pueda recuperarlo, pero si puedo protegerlo... lo haré. - dicho esto Shaoran contempla la mirada de Sakura que se ha cruzado con la de el.

_ De acuerdo, entonces partan. Tal y como ustedes mismos desean.

Un día nuevo comienza en la cuidad de Tokyo, el cual muestra el inicio de este nuevo camino. Las heridas de Sakura han sido curadas y mokona les agradece a todos por su hospitalidad.

_ Dejare esta pluma en este país. - decide. Se acerca al borde del suelo y deja caer el recipiente que contiene su pluma al fondo del agua.- "es lo mejor por ahora ellos la necesitan mas que yo"

_ Pueden estar seguros de que les devolveremos esta pluma en cuanto vuelvan por ella. - declara diplomáticamente un habitante del edificio.

_ Esta bien... Moko-Chan, es hora de irnos.

Y a la petición de Sakura, mokona abre sus alas mágicas para transportarlos a un nuevo mundo.

No ha sido una de las mejores experiencias que han vivido desde que este viaje predeterminado había comenzado. Los corazones de estos 5 viajeros se encuentran marchitados por la desgracia, la perdida, la tristeza y la impotencia, pero pese a todo aun seguirán juntos marchando... hasta que el destino y la suerte decidan jugarles a su favor.

Nota de autora

Holaaaaaaaa =) Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Acepto criticas constructivas para que pueda mejorar y nos veremos en algún otro ffic

Besos!


End file.
